


Artpost for: Waiting for the Thunder by CeliPuff

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: It’s the oldest cliche in the book. Nerd meets jock, jock falls for nerd, nerd takes a while to believe it’s all real. At Lebanon High, that cliche becomes a reality for two boys just tryin’ to lose those awkward teenage blues… together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Artpost for: Waiting for the Thunder by CeliPuff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CeliPuff, I did my first High School AU - and had so much fun (especially with drawing Dean in Football gear, for.... reasons;). I do hope you enjoy the story as much as I did!


End file.
